In most of the developing countries, road fatalities are increasing at an alarming rate. One of the major reasons for road fatalities is that motorists are not wearing helmets while driving. As per current statistics, a lot of fatalities can be reduced or eliminated in case motorists wear helmets while riding two-wheeler. Even after running multiple education campaigns by the government bodies, the message hasn't been well received by motorists and there are escalating numbers of road fatalities witnessed each year. Almost all countries have strict rules related with wearing of helmets. However the compliance to these rules still remains a challenge. One of the ways to ensure full compliance is to track on a continuous basis, the activities of the motorist.
Therefore, it has become necessary to ensure proactive compliance rather than using reactive measures like issuing tickets to the motorist, levying penalties etc. by the traffic authority. Further, it is necessary to collect data of the complete journey of the motorist and accordingly worn the motorist for his non compliance. Further, in order to trace compliance information of a motorist, it is necessary to enable a device with sufficient intelligence to gather compliance data of the motorist, when the motorist is riding the bike and transmit all this information in real time to backend server in order to alert the traffic police/department of any lacuna on the part of motorist with regards to traffic compliance and wearing of helmets.